The Walking Dead: Star Wars Edition Season 1
by twd2010
Summary: Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody stumbles upon Earth, and is forced to stay because they're ship ran out of fuel. They meet a guy named Rick and they help him and his friends survive the apocalypse.
1. Episode 1: Another Star System

**The Walking Dead**

**Star Wars Edition**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Star Wars the Clone Wars. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Another Star System**

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, and Commander Cody are in the Twilight on there way to rendezvous with the Resolute over the planet of Christophsis getting ready for a surprise attack on the Seperatist. "Admiral Yularen, were at the rendevouz point now, but there's no sign of the Resolute. Where are you?" Anakin said. _"Sir, were at the rendevouz point already but there's no sign of you on our scanners." _Yularen anwered. "Oh come on. That's impossible. Were at the exact coordinates where we were told to be. But there's nothing here. Admiral Yularen's at the exact same coordinates and he's not here." he added. "This is getting interesting." Obi-Wan said. _"Were...un...ble...to...find ...yo...sir. Where ar...you?" _Yularen says as he loses the signal. "Something's blocking the signal." Ahsoka said. Suddenly, the power shuts down. "Everything's down, even the life supports." Ahsoka said. "Hmm, this is really strange." Obi-Wan said while rubbing his chin. "Yeah this really strange," Anakin added. The power suddenly comes back up and they sigh of relief. "See. Nothing to be concerened about after all." Obi-Wan said. "Sir, our scanners doesn't show any info on what are location is. There's no way for anyone to find us." Rex says. "Yes Master, there's nothing for us to worry about." Ahsoka says to Obi-Wan sarcastically. "It pains me to say it, but I don't think were in our own galaxy anymore," Obi-Wan said.

"What?! That's nonsense there's no way we could've gone that far!" Anakin said panicky. "Sir, there's a planet near by. It has an atmosphere and it's breathable." Cody said. "We should go there!" Ahsoka says excitedly. "Now slow down Snips. We don't know what's down there. We can't just barge in and disturb whatever inhabits this place." Anakin said to Ahsoka. "Anakin's right. Whatever lives down there could be dangerous." Obi-Wan agrees. "But we'll never know unless we find out! Come on Master, if the people are nice, maybe they have a way for us to contact the Republic and tell them were lost cause we are losing fuel fast." Ahsoka said. "I agree with Ahsoka sir, it's worth a try. We have to get back home, people are going to worry." Rex agreed. "Well I guess a short look wouldn't hurt."Obi-said. "I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin added, as he steered the ship towards the planet.

* * *

**Earth**

As the ship lands the five of them came out of the Twilight cautiously with Rex and Cody with there blasters up and ready. They and Ahsoka grabbed backpacks full of ammo and medical supplies just in case they got in trouble. They landed on a street in Atlanta, Georgia down the street from a hospital. "Seems like whoever lives here must be shy." Anakin joked."If someone jumps out and scares me, I'm gonna shoot." Cody said looking around. "I can't sense any life forms near by. Only death."Ahsoka said while closing her eyes. "Yeah. I can't either." Obi-Wan said. They all cautiously walked down the empty streets, what appeared to be a military tank stood abandoned on the street. "So, whoever lives here must have a military." Cody said as they passed the tank. "I wonder what happened here. And how is it that the Republic doesn't know about this planet." Ahsoka said. "I'm not sure but we have to find some way to contact them." Obi-Wan said.

Then, they heard the sound of moaning, and four humanoid creatures appeared from behind them. They didn't really walk towards them, they kinda stumbled around while getting closer. "Uhh, hello. We kinda need help contacting our planet. Could you help...?" Obi-Wan asked. The humanoid creatures continued towards them, groaning and reaching their arms out for them. Cody and Rex raised their weapons and Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan sensed danger from them and stepped back. One of the creatures, that seemed to be human, tried to grab Ahsoka. She force-pushed him away, Anakin and Obi-Wan began kicking and force-pushing them away. "Don't harm them!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Don't tell me, tell them!" Anakin shouted back. "It's not really easy keeping them off of us! " Cody shouted. "Down the street!" Rex said. All five of them head down the street further away from the Twilight which would most likely never be seen again.

The group stops near a hospital parking lot to catch their breath. "What were those things back there?!" Ahsoka said while catching her breath. "Probably the creatures who live on this planet." Obi-Wan suggested.

"I told you Snips! I told you this was a bad idea from the start! I called it!" Anakin yelled.

"Oh relax Skyguy. It's not that bad. We'll find a way." Ahsoka replied.

"It better be." Anakin said with a sigh.

"So where do we go from here, sir?" Rex asked. "Let's check in that medical center here. There might be something useful, and maybe even some civilized people who can help us." Obi-Wan suggested.

When they went inside they quickly noticed that the place was abandoned. It was dark, empty, destroyed, and quiet. All they could hear was the flickering of the lights and the sound of flies buzzing around. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka turned on their lightsabers for light and Rex and Cody switched to night vision. "This place gives me the creeps." Rex says while running into a dangling light. "Why is everything so abandoned and messed up." Ahsoka asked. "Well we saw some military vehicles outside. So maybe they were having some kind of war and neither side won." Anakin suggested. "That makes me think of the war were fighting. Will any side win at all?" Asked Rex. No one was able to answer as they suddenly hear a voice say:

"Nurse!"

* * *

**Hope you liked this first chapter. This took a lot of planning and ideas. I wrote this with the help of ozai37 who is my brother. The Walking Dead and Star Wars the Clone Wars are my favorite shows so I decided to put them together. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Episode 2- Days Gone By

**The Walking Dead**

**Star Wars Edition**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Star Wars the Clone Wars. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Episode 2- Days Gone By**

* * *

Rick wakes up from a coma after being shot on police duty. Before Rick goes into a coma, his friend and partner Shane comes in to give him flowers. Rick wakes up at least a few weeks later which feels like a few seconds to him. What Rick doesn't know is that everything's going to change for him forever."Shane, that vase vase-that's something special. 'Fess up. You steal it from your grandma Jean's house." Rick jokes. "I hope you left her that spoon collection." He added. "Shane?" He turns around to see that no one was in the room. "Shane are you in the john?" He joked reffering to the bathroom. He looked at the plants that Shane brought him and they were old and dead. He snatched the tubes in his nose out and tried to climb out of bed but fell to the floor.

"Nurse help!" He tried to yell as he snatched his wrist tubes off.

* * *

**Down the hallway**

"Did you hear that?" Cody asks. "Sounds like a surviver. Let's go help him." Obi-Wan said. The five a them hurried down the hall still cautious of their surroundings. They came into the room to find a man on the floor."Sir, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asks helping him up. "I..." Rick isn't able to answer because he passes out when he sees Ahsoka. Rex catches him before he falls.

Rick starts to wake up when he hears them arguing with each other. "We can't just leave him hear!" Ahsoka argued.

"But we can't stay here neither Ahsoka!" Anakin argues back.

"Erghh! Your always willing to give up on someone!"

"That's not true!"

"If I may interrupt it seems like our friend here is waking up." Obi-Wan cuts in. "Rex, help me get him up." Cody said. They help Rick to his feet. "Who are you?" Rick asks. "Well I'm..." Anakin tries to say. " I'm Ahsoka Tano. Nice to meet you." She interupts Anakin. He gives her a look. Rick nervously shakes her hand. "What happened to you, sir?" Obi-Wan asks. "Oh! Parten my manners, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rex, and that's Commander Cody. Were from another star system far away but we got lost. Now were just looking for a way out of here." Obi-Wan explains. "So what are you like aliens or something?" Rick asks . "Well I wouldn't say were aliens but we aren't from here. By the way, what planet are we on anyway?" Rex asks. "Your on Earth." Rick answers. "Never heard of Earth." Ahsoka says trying to think. "Oh yeah I forgot to ask, what happened here anyway?" Anakin asks. "What do you mean?" Rick asked looking confused.

* * *

The group leads Rick out of the room and into the hallway. Rick looks around in shock and awe as they head down the hall. "So you really don't know what happened here?" Anakin asks. "All I know is that I woke up in the hospital to absolute silence." Rick answers. "Why were you in the hospital?" Ahsoka asks. "I'm the sheriff in this town and went on call for a chase. The dispatcher made a mistake. We though the car had two suspects but there was a third guy. I was shot. I thought I wasn't gonna make it, but my partner Shane saved me."

"Well we'll help get you home no matter what." Obi-Wan said. Suddenly they hear banging and moaning coming from a door that says, "Don't open, dead inside". "What could that mean?" Cody asks. "I guess it's whatever's inside that door." Rex suggested. Suddenly a bunch of arms start to come out and try to reach for them. "Maybe we should get out of here." Obi-Wan says. "Well I don't plan on staying." Joked Anakin.

* * *

They all head out to a staircase that's pitch black. Rex and Cody turns on their flashlights and they open the back door and step outside. At least ten dozen bodies filled the back parking lot. "My god." Rex said in a shocking tone. Rick walks down the steps and looks around in shock. "What could've possibly happened here?" Anakin said. "Who would do such a thing?" Ahsoka added. Rick ignored all of them for he could not focus after what he saw. "Rick. Rick!" Ahsoka shouted. "Yeah?" He replied. "Which way is your house?" Obi-Wan asks. "Its this way. You can follow me on this bike up here." Rick said going up the hill. They all stop when they see a half-bodied creature. "What is that?! We saw these things earlier! One attacked me!" Ahsoka said. "I have no idea what that is." Rick replied. "Let's just keep moving. I don't want to stay around here any longer than we need to." Anakin said.

* * *

The group heads towards Rick's house with Rick on the bicycle. When they get there, the door is already open. Rick rushes in and starts to look around. "Lori! Carl!" He starts to cry. "Lori! Carl!" He cries again as he lays on the floor. The rest of them comes in behind him. They look at each other as Obi-Wan walks over to Rick. "Lori, Carl. Is that your wife and son?" He asked. Rick shakes his head. "Don't worry Rick. We'll find them." Obi-Wan assured. "Umm Obi-Wan, can I talk to you for a second?" Anakin asked as he walked over. Ahsoka, Rex and Cody started to look around the house and Rick went outside and sat on the steps.

"What do you want to talk about Anakin?" Obi-Wan says.

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are we helping this guy? We have problems of our own. Were stuck here and the Republic still doesn't know where we are."

"Anakin, this guy probably lost everything. We can at least give him a chance to find his wife and son. As Jedi it's our job is to help people."

"But..."

"This isn't up for discussion, Anakin. It's the only right thing to do."

"Okay Master. But can we atleast go check on the Twilight? We can't let it stay in the middle of nowhere."

"We'll send Rex and Cody to check on it. Although I have no idea what we'll do with it, considering its run out of fuel." Obi-Wan said.

Rick is outside sitting on the steps when he sees someone what looks to be a person walking in the streets. Suddenly a young boy comes up behind him and hits him in the face with a shovel. "Daddy! Daddy! I got him!" The boy said. "Carl I finally found you." Rick said dazed and confused. The boy's dad walked up and shot the person in the street right in the head.

"He say something? I thought I heard him say something." The man said. "He called me Carl." The boy said. "Son you know they don't talk." The man pointed the gun at Rick. "Hey mister, what's the bandage for?" He asked. "W-What?" Rick asked back still dazed and confused. "What kind of wound?"The man answered. "You answer me, darn you! Tell me, or I _will _kill you." He added still pointing the gun. Rick couldn't answer his question for he passed out.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody came running outside. Rex and Cody pointed their blasters at the man and Anakin held his lightsaber to him while Ahsoka is holding on to the boy. "Whatever that thing is, can you get it out of my face!?" The man said. "Who are you!?" Anakin yelled. "I could ask you the same thing. You don't exactly look the Earth type. " He replied. "I asked first!"Anakin yelled again. "Anakin! This isn't necessary, we don't even know what this guy was doing. Maybe he was trying to help." Obi-Wan said. "You better explain fast if you know what's good for you." Rex said. "Okay look, I'll explain inside. Follow me." The man said. "Why should we trust you?" Ahsoka asked. "Because you won't survive without my help." He replied. They all looked at each other and followed the man.

* * *

**Hideout House**

When the man walked them up to his hideout, the windows were boarded up. When they came in the place looked different from what they're used to seeing. Rex and Cody were carrying Rick, they put him on the couch. "Why do you have the windows boarded up?" Obi-Wan asked. "Dad says the boards and sheets keeps light in."The boy said. "So who are you anyway?" Anakin asks. "I'm Morgan and this is my son Duane. Were staying here in this house for a while until the government sorts out this problem." Morgan answers. "That reminds me, do you know what's going on here?" Obi-Wan asks. "Yes I do. Please sit."

Rex and Cody carries Rick into a separate room and put him on the bed. They come back and Morgan starts to explain. "I should never have fired that gun today. Sound draws 'em and now they're all over the street." Morgan said. "You killed one of them?" Obi-Wan asked. "Of course I did." Morgan replied. "How could you kill an innocent creature!?" Ahsoka 'am, they are not innocent creatures. We call them 'walkers', and they aren't even living." He said. "They're dead people walking." He added. "So it's okay to kill them. I'm glad we didn't stick around them. I thought they where inoccent creatures." Obi-Wan said. "Well you thought wrong. Your lucky none of you were bitten. When you get bitten, you get a really high fever which burns you out. When you die, you come back as one of them." Morgan explained. "Seen it happen." Duane said. "Come on." Morgan said patting Duane's shoulder and smiling. "That's some crazy stuff." Cody says. "I have to ask, who are you guys? I can tell you aren't from here." Asked Morgan. "We are from a star system far away from here. I'm a general of the Galactic Republic and a Master in the Jedi Order. We got lost on our way to surprise attack our enemy. I know it sounds strange to you but this unknown planet is strange to us." Obi-Wan explained. "I thought I was seeing things when I saw you guys. This world now could drive a weak mind completely insane." Morgan said.

* * *

Rick wakes up in the bed after he passed out. He gets up nervously and looks around the room. He comes out and walks into the livingroom. "Hello?" He says interupting they're conversation. "Rick, your up." Ahsoka says. "This is Morgan and that's his son Duane." She added. "You shot that man in the street today." Rick said to Morgan. "It wasn't a man Rick. It was a walker." Anakin said. "Walker?" Rick says confused. "A dead man walking." Morgan replies.

After the group explains to Rick, everyone gets ready to eat dinner. Rick tries to look out the window until Morgan stops him. "No, they'll see the light." He said. Everyone sits down to eat. "Dad, should we do grace?" Duane asks. Everyone grabs eachothers hands and Morgan does the honors. They didn't know what it meant but they followed along. "Lord, we thank thee for this food, thy blessings, and we ask you to watch over us in these crazy days. Amen." After he was done, everyone began eating. "Hey your food isn't exactly like the food we eat back home, but it'll do." Rex said. "Hey, I'm sorry about pointing that gun at you earlier. We saw your bandage and we were afraid you were bitten." Morgan said. "You were protecting your boy." Rick replied. "Yeah." Morgan said softly. "So Morgan, do these walkers have any weaknesses?" Cody asked. "The brain. If you want to take one down, you go for the head." Morgan answered. "Headshots! Just what I'm good at!" Cody said excitedly. "Oh save it Cody. Everyone knows I'm the best shot on the battlefield." Rex brags. "Why would we need to aim for the head if we have these." Ahsoka says as she whips out her lightsaber. "I've been wondering what that was." Morgan says. "They're called lightsabers. The signature weapon for a Jedi. It can cut through anything, even metal. But don't touch the blade." Obi-Wan explained. "Well if your using that, I guess you could just cut 'em down the middle, am I right?" Morgan jokes."Which reminds me, I'm sorry for pointing it at you and being too hard on you earlier. " Anakin says. "No need to apologize. I would've done the same thing." Morgan replies.

After dinner, they set up blankets on the floor to sleep on. Duane is already asleep. As well as Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody. "Carl- He your son? You said his name today." Says Morgan. "He's a little younger than your boy." Rick answered.

"And he's with his mother?" Morgan asks.

"I hope so." Rick replied.

"We promised Rick we'll help him look for them." Obi-Wan said. "Well that was an awful nice thing for you to do." Morgan said. "We're awful nice people." Obi-Wan said. "So Morgan, what's your plan?" Anakin asks. "Get to Atlanta. It's the city not far from here. When all of this first started, the news told us that the city is the safest place to be. We keep getting held up from the walkers, so we stayed here for a while." Morgan explains. "Dad." Duane says waking up. "Hey." Morgan says.

"Did you ask him?" Duane asks.

Morgan chuckles.

"Your gunshot- We've got a little bet going. My boy says your a bank robber." Morgan says to Rick. "Yeah, that's me. The deadliest dillinger. Kapow." Rick jokes.

Everone chuckles.

"Sheriff's Deputy." Rick said.

A car alarm goes off outside and Duane jumps up. "Hey, it's okay. Daddy's here." Morgan said holding onto him. "It's nothing. One them must've bumped a car." He said. "Are you sure?" Anakin asked standing up. "It happened once before. It went on for only a few minutes." Morgan answered. "Duane get the lights." He added. Duane turned off the lights. Rick, Morgan, Anakin, and Obi-Wan walked to the windows and looked outside. "It's the blue one on the street, the same one as last time. I think were okay." Morgan said. "The noise- won't it bring more of them?" Obi-Wan asked. "Nothing we can do about it now. We just have to wait it out till morning." Morgan replied. "She's here." Duane gasped. "Don't look. Get away from the windows." Morgan told Duane.

Duane ran over and started crying on his bed. Morgan went over to comfort him. He continues to cry. Rick sees the lady Duane saw and looks through the door peep-hole. "What's out there Rick?" Obi-Wan asks. The lady walks up the porch steps and starts turn the doorknob. Rick, Anakin, and Obi-Wan sits back down. "She umm... She died in that other room on that bed in there. There was nothing I could do about it. That fever man, her skin gave off heat like a furnace." Morgan says crying. "I should've put her down, man. I should've put her down. I just didn't have it in me. She's the mother of my child." Morgan added still crying. "I'm sorry about your wife, Morgan. That's a loss that's hard to deal with." Obi-Wan says. "I lost my mother when I was younger, on my home planet of Tatooine. I could've saved her, but I was too late. It haunts me everyday." Anakin said looking down.

* * *

**The next day**

Rick and the others go outside to make sure all of the walkers have left. Rick with a baseball bat. "Are we sure they're dead?" Cody asks as they all step onto the porch. "I have to ask one more time. They dead, except for something in the brain. That's why it has to be the head." Morgan said. They all walk down the porch steps and the walker behind the fence got up and started walking towards them. "I got it." Anakin said. "My first walker kill." Anakin said slicing the walker's arms off then cutting off it's head.

* * *

They all go inside Rick's house. "They're alive- my wife and son. Atleast they were when they left." Rick said. "How can you know?" Anakin said. "By the look of this place...I found empty drawers in the bedroom. They packed some clothes, not a lot, but enough to travel." Rick said cutting Anakin off. "You know anybody could've broken in here and stole all them clothes, right?" Morgan asks. "You see the framed photos on the walls?" Rick asks. Everyone looks around. "Neither do I. Some random thief take those too, you think? Our photo albums, family pictures, all gone." Rick added. Morgan began to laugh. "Photo albums. My wife- same thing. There I am packing some survival gear, she's grabbing photo alb..." Morgan stopped because he couldn't talk about his wife any more. "They're in Atlanta, I bet." Duane suggested. "Right. At the refugee center." Morgan said. "Refugee center?" Rex says. "Yes. We were told to head for the middle of the city. There's military protection, food, shelter. They have a medical center for disease control. They said that they were working out how to solve this mess." Morgan said. "So should we head there?" Cody asks. "It's worth a shot." Obi-Wan replied. Rick walks over and grabs some keys from a cabinet.

* * *

**Police Station**

The group arrives at a police station Rick used to work in. They have they're blasters up and lightsabers out. They arrive at the locker which is full of showers. Ahsoka goes to the women's locker room and everyone else goes to the men's room. They check to see if the showers work and lucky enough, they do. After they showered Rick leads them to the basement where all of the weapons are. "A lot of it's gone missing." Rick says picking up guns. "Dad, can I learn how to shoot? I'm old enough." Duane asks. "Of course your gonna learn." Morgan answered. "You've got to learn how to respect the weapon first." Rex said. "That's right. It's not a toy. You pull the trigger, you have to mean it. Always remember that, Duane." Rick says. "Yes, sir." Duane said. "Here. Load up." Morgan said throwing Obi-Wan and Anakin rifles. "Uh, we don't need these." Anakin said. "Why not?" Morgan asked. "The lightsaber is our only weapon. The signature weapon of a jedi. We don't need another." Obi-Wan said. "Yeah, well when your in a tough sisituation and you don't have a lightsaber, you might want to rely on another weapon." Rick said handing Ahsoka a pistol. "We don't need them. We use the force as defense." Anakin said tossing their weapons back. "Suit yourself." Rick said putting them in his bag.

The group finish packing and they head outside to get ready to go their seperate ways. "Conserve your ammo. It goes faster than you think, especially at target practice." Rick says. "Are you sure you won't come along?" Ahsoka asked. "A few more days. By then Duane will know how to shoot and I won't be so rusty." Morgan answered. Rick gets a walkie-talkie from a police SUV. "You've got one battery. I'll turn mine on a few minutes everyday at dawn. You get up there, that's how you'll find me." Rick says to Morgan. "You think ahead." He says. "Can't afford to, not anymore." Rick said. "I got to tell you guys one thing. They may not seem much one at a time, but in a group all riled up and hungry, you watch your backs." Morgan said. "You too." Obi-Wan said. "Your good people. I hope you find Rick's wife and son." Morgan says. "We'll do the best we can. You can count on it." Obi-Wan said. "Be seeing you, Duane. Take care of your old man." Rick joked shaking his hand. "Yes sir." Duane said smiling.

Everyone turns around when they hear growling and see a walker dressed as a cop walking towards them. "Do you know that guy, Rick?" Anakin asked. "Leon Basset. I didn't think much of him, careless and dumb, but... I can't leave him like this." He said."They'll hear the shot, won't they?" Ahsoka said. "Well let's not be here when they show up." Rick replied. Morgan and Duane into their truck and Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody jumped in the police SUV. Rick walks up and shoots the walker right in the head. He gets in the car and they and Morgan go they're separate ways.

* * *

While in the car, Rick comes across the half-lady walker again. "I need to take care of this." Rick tells the group. "Do what you need, Rick." Obi-Wan said. Rick gets out of the car and walks over to the walker. "I'm sorry this happened to you." Rick says to the walker. Then he gets out his revolver and shoots it in the head. Rick gets back in the car and began driving again. "So, are we sure the city is a safe place to be, General?" Rex asks.

"I'm pretty confident, Rex. Whoever's there might have a way for us to contact the Republic and tell them where we are." Anakin says.

"Do you think the Disease Control Medical Center is legit?"

"It has to be." Anakin said sounding not so sure.

"Rick, if you don't mind can we head back towards the hospital? We have something to take care of." Obi-Wan asked. "What do you need to do?" Rick asked. "When we landed here, our ship, the Twilight was running out of fuel. We need to check on it." Anakin said anxiously.

* * *

**Near the hospital**

When the group arrived on the street near the hospital. Rex and Cody were chosen to check on it. "Okay Cody, Rex I want you two to walk back to the area we landed in. Be careful because you'll never know where those things are?" Anakin said. "Don't you worry about us. No one's sneaking up on us." Cody says. "That's correct. With these two brothers are together, no one can beat them but themselves." Obi-Wan joked. Rex and Cody gets out of the car and heads the direction of the landing area.

* * *

**Somewhere down the street**

"It's too quiet out here." Rex says looking around and pointing his blasters. "Don't be a baby, Rex. I thougt you were 'the greatest shot on the battlefield'?" Cody said. "I'm just saying." Rex said. "How much further is the Twilight anyway?" He added. "It should be right up here." Cody answered. When they got to the landing sight. The place was totally empty. There was no sign of the Twilight. "Wait a minute, we are at the landing site, are we?" Cody asks. "Yeah. But there's no sign of the ship." Rex said. "Where could a giant ship in the middle of nowhere possibly run off to!" Cody said frustrated. "General Skywalker's not gonna like this. That was his baby." Rex said. "Come on, let's get back to the car." Rex added with a sigh.

* * *

**Back at the car**

"So Rex, is the Twilight okay?" Anakin asked. "We don't know sir, the ship is nowhere to be found." Rex said. "Your joking, right?" Anakin said looking concerened. "I'm afraid not sir." Rex answered. "That's a shame. I was wishing I could see it. Never seen a spaceship before." Rick said. "Where could it have gone without fuel? That's just crazy!" Ahsoka said. "Do you think someone could've stolen it?" Rick asked. "That can't be it. No one knows how to use it." Obi-Wan said rubbing his beard. "At least you don't have to worry about it anymore. What would you have done with it?" Rick said. "We were hoping we could use it to get out of here when we found some fuel. Or at least another energy source." Anakin explained. "Let's just hope it turns up at some point. We still have to get to Atlanta." Rick said as he turned on the car engine. "I sure hope so." Obi-Wan said.

On the road towards Atlanta, Rick gets out the car radio and starts broadcasting for someone to find them. "Broadcasting on emergency channel. Will be approaching Atlanta on highway 85. Anybody read, please respond." Rick is saying into radio. "Hello. Hello. Can anybody hear my voice?" Rick adds. "Do you know if your message is even getting out to anybody." Ahsoka asks. "I'm not sure. I got to stop for gas anyway." Rick said.

* * *

Rick stops at a small farm and they all go up to the house to ask the residence for some gas. "Hello?!" Rick shouted. "Police officer out here. Can we borrow some gas?" Rick said loudly. "Hello? Is anybody home?" Anakin said walking up the steps. Ahsoka walk to the window and looked inside. There was a dead couple inside with sign written in blood that says 'God Forgive Us'. "Oh no." Ahsoka said softly. "I guess they didn't want to turn. So they decided to end it there." Obi-Wan said. "I guess so." Ahsoka said.

"Hey guys, look. Found another car." Cody said. Rick walked over and opened the truck's door. The car couldn't start. "This truck is useless." Rick said. Rick begins to walk back towards the house when he hears a horse nicker. "What is that?" Obi-Wan asked. "It's called a horse. I haven't ridden one in years." Rick said. Rick gets a rope and opens the gate. The horse gets frightened. "Easy now. Easy. I'm not gonna hurt you. Nothing like that. More like a proposal." Rick says to the horse. "Atlanta's just down the road aways. It's safe there- food, shelter, people. Other horses too, I bet. How's that sound?" Rick puts the rope around the horse and brings him to the front. "You have a way with animals, Rick. I didn't know you spoke horse." Obi-Wan joked. "You can follow me on foot. Atlanta's not that far now." Rick said.

* * *

**Atlanta City**

When the group arrives in Atlanta, they can see the highway had hundreds of broken down cars facing the opposite direction. "What do you think was going on here?" Rex asks. "Maybe everyone was trying to leave the city at the same time." Anakin suggested. "I thought Morgan said the city was the safest place to be. Why would people want to leave?" Ahsoka asked. "That's what we're about find out." Rick said. The group entered the city. It was really quiet and empty. They see roadblocks, helicopters, and military vehicles. "Well this is strange, where is everybody?" Anakin said. "It's too quiet for anyone to be here." Cody said.

The group passes by a city bus and two walkers came out. "Should we take them out?" Rex asked. "There's only a few. They're not a problem. " Rick said. They come across a tank with a dead soldier on top of it and crows pecking at his body. "Is that a soldier? His armor doesn't look like it helped him at all." Obi-Wan said. "Yeah well, that's because your technology is more advanced than ours." Rick replied. Suddenly, Rick sees a helicopter reflection and begins to chase after it on the horse. "Rick, wait!" Ahsoka shouted. "What are you doing!?" Anakin added. The five of them chases after Rick until they are stopped by a herd of walkers. "Blast!" Anakin yelled. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan gets out they're lightsabers and starts cutting down walkers. Rex and Cody blasts them in the head while Rick runs away on the horse. He gets cornered and ends up falling off of the horse.

Rick climbs under the a tank but they trap him on both sides. He gets out his revolver and starts shooting them in the head. "Lori, Carl I'm sorry." He says as he is about to shoot himself but he sees a hatch under the tank and climbs in. He gets away from the hatch and ends up next to a soldier walker. He shoots it in the head but it hurts his ears. Rick looks outside from the top hatch to see his bag of guns on the ground and everyone else still fighting walkers. Rick grabs the dead soldier's gun and checked to see if it had ammo. Suddenly, the radio comes on and a man on the radio began talking to him. _"__Hey, you. Dumb**s. Yeah, you in the tank. Are you cozy in there?" _Rick keeps looking at the speaker in shock.

* * *

**So that took me a while to complete. I started working on this early so that's why it went up so quickly. Expect more excitement in the next episode and the future. Please REVIEW!**


	3. Episode 3- Guts

**The Walking Dead: Star Wars Edition**

* * *

**I don't own The Walking Dead or Star Wars the Clone Wars. They both belong to their respective owners.**

**Episode 3- Guts**

* * *

"_Hey, are you alive in there?"_ The guy on the radio said. Rick crawled over to the radio and picked it up.

"Hello? Hello?" Rick said.

"_There you are. You had me wondering."_ The guy on the radio said.

"Where are you? Outside? Can you see me right now?"

"_Yeah, I can see you. Your surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news."_

"There's good news?"

"_The only good news is that your friends are taking out a decent amount."_

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here."

"_Oh man. You should see it from out here. You'd be having a major freak-out. Your friends aren't exactly doing so good either."_

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody are still killing walkers outside. But there is too many for them to handle. "Where did Rick run off to?!" Anakin shouted to Obi-Wan as he cut down two walkers. "The last I've seen him he was running away on that horse!" Obi-Wan shouted back. "That's just great!" Anakin said sarcastically. "We should fall back! There's too many of them!" Rex said shooting two walkers in the head. "No, Rex! We need to buy Rick some time!" Obi-Wan shouted.

* * *

**Back in the tank**

"Got any advice for me?" Rick asked.

"_Yeah, I'd say make a run for it."_

"That's it? 'make a run for it'?"

"_My way's not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still up on the tank but the others have climbed down to eat the horse or attack your friends. With me so far?"_

"So far."

"_Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you can move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo?"_

"In that duffel bag I dropped out there, and guns. Can I get to it?"

"_Forget the bag, okay? It's not an option. What do you have on you?"_

"Hang on."

Rick grabbed the gun he took from the walker in the tank and checked the ammo. He crawled to the back and grabbed a grenade from a box.

"I've got a baretta with one clip, 15 rounds."

"_Make 'em count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction."There's an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards. Be there."_

"What about my friends?"

"_Have you been listening? You're running out of time."_

"Right."

Rick grabs a shovel, his hand gun, and opens the top hatchet. He turns to see a walker and hits it in the face with the shovel. "Guys, follow me!" Rick said as he jumped off the tank. "Looks like Rick has a plan! Come on!" Obi-Wan shouted. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka come together and they all unleash a powerful force push against the walkers to push them further away and by them some time. Rick runs towards the alley and begins shooting walkers. The rest of the group follows as they shoot and cut down walkers, completely not seeing the duffel bag . Thy turn the corner and almost kills the guy on the radio. "Whoah! Not dead! Come on! Come on!" He shouted. They follow the person to a ladder and everyone climbs up. When they get up there, they stop to catch their breath. "Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?" The man joked. "It wasn't my intention." Rick answered. "Yeah, whatever. Yeehaw. You're still a dumb**s." The man joked again. "What about you guys? You special forces?" The man asked Rex. "I guess you could say that." Rex replied. "Rick. Thanks." Rick said. "Glenn. Your welcome." Glenn said shaking his hand. "This here is Obi-Wan Kenobi. That's Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, and Commander Cody. They're visitors from space." Rick said introducing his friends. "Thanks for getting us out of that tight spot." Ahsoka said. "No problem." Glenn said.

The group looks down to see a walker trying to climb the ladder. "Oh no." Cody says. The group looks up the rest of the ladder to the roof. "Bright side: It'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass'-half-full kind of guy." Glenn said. "Better than getting eaten by one those things." Anakin says as he climbs up the ladder.

The group reaches the roof and follows Glenn. "You the one that barricaded the alley?" Ahsoka asked. "Somebody did, I guess when the city got overrun." He answered. "Whoever did it was thinking not many geeks would get through." Glenn added as they started to run. "Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck out for me?" Rick asked. "Call it foolish naive hope that if I'm ever that far up s**t creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess I'm an even bigger dumb**s than you." He answered climbing down a ladder into the building.

Everyone runs through an office building and out the back door. "I'm back. Got six guests plus four geeks in the alley." Glenn says on his walkie-talkie as they run down the steps. They stop when they see two walkers in the alley. Ahsoka and Anakin takes out their lightsabers to kill them but two guys with armor bursts out the door with baseball bats and beats the two walkers to death as Glenn leads everyone inside.

* * *

**Inside the hideout**

"You son of a b***h we ought a kill you." A woman says pinning Rick to the wall and pointing her gun at him. "Whoah there, miss. You don't want to do this." Obi-Wan says. "Stand back!" She yells pointing it at Obi-Wan then back to Rick. "Just chill out Andrea, back off." The guy in armor said as he takes off his helmet. "Back off, Morales! We're dead because of this stupid ***hole." Andrea said still pointing the gun at Rick. Anakin snatched the gun out of her hands with the Force. "Are you finished now?!" Anakin said angrily. Andrea backs up and looks at Rick. "We're dead, all of us, because of you." She said looking like she's about to cry. "I don't understand." Rick said in confusion.

Morales leads Rick and the others into the store area. "Look, we came into the city to scavenge for supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving!" Morales says pushing Rick. "You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the place like it's the O.K Corral." Morales adds looking at Rex and Cody. "Every geek for miles around heard ya'll popping off rounds." T-Dog says. "You just rang the dinner bell." Andrea said as they all are looking at the main door packed with walkers trying to brake in. "My god." Obi-Wan said in shock. "Get the picture now?" Morales says. "What were you doing out there anyway?" Andrea asked. "Trying to flag the helicopter?" Rick answered. "Rick, there was no helicopter. That's what we were trying to say when you rode off." Anakin said. "Yeah, that's bull." T-Dog said. "You were chasing a hallucination, it happens." Jacqui said. "I saw it." Rick assured.

"Hey, T-Dog, try that C.B. Can you contact the others?" Morales asked T-Dog. "There's more of you guys?" Ahsoka asked. "The Refugee Center?" Cody asked. "Yeah, the Refugee Center. They have biscuits waiting in the oven for us." Jacqui said sarcastically. "Got no signal. Maybe the roof." T-Dog said. Suddenly, the group hears a gun shot come from the roof. "What was that?" Rex asked. "Oh no. Is that Dixon?" Andrea said. "What is that maniac doing? Come on, let's go." Morales said. The group followed everyone to the roof.

"Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!" Morales yelled. "Oh! Hey! Ya'll be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh?" The man shouted with a laugh. "Only common sense." He added.

"Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got! And you're bringing more down on our **s! Man, just chill." T-Dog yells.

"Hey! Bad enough I got this taco-bender on my **s all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day." Dixon said.

"'That'll be the day'? You got something you want to tell me?" T-Dog asked.

"Hey, T-Dog man, just leave it." Morales said.

"No."

"It ain't worth it. Now Merle, just relax, okay." Morales added.

"You want to know the day? I'll tell you the day Mr. 'Yo.' It's the day I take orders from a n****r."

"Motha...!"

T-Dog tries to punch Merle but is hit in the face with his rifle. Rick and Obi-Wan tries to break up the fight but are both knocked to the side. Merle punches Morales in the stomach and elbows Cody in the head. Everyone is yelling for Merle to stop.

"No no no, please." Andrea says when Merle pins T-Dog to the ground and points his gun at his face. Merle spits on T-Dog's shirt and rubs it in. "Yeah! All right! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge. I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show of hands, huh? All in favor? Hugh?" Merle says with his hand still raised. Andrea and Glenn raised their hand and Jacqui flipped him off. "Now that means I'm the boss, right? Yeah. Anybody else?"

"Yeah." Anakin said as he hit Merle with the back of his lightsaber hilt when he turned around. Merle fell to the ground and Rick handcuffed him to a metal pipe.

"Who are you, man?!" Merle asked. "Officer Friendly." Rick answered. He grabbed his gun and loaded it. "Now look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no 'n*****s' anymore." Rick said. "No dumb-as-s**t, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart." Rick added. "Scew you, man." Merle said. "I can see you make a habit of missing the point." Obi-Wan said. "Yeah. Well, screw you too." Merle replied. "Ought to be polite to a man with gun. Only common sense." Rick said putting the gun to Merle's head. "You wouldn't . You're a cop." Merle said. "All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son." Rick replied. "We're helping him look for his wife and son. Anybody who gets in the way is that is gonna lose. We'll let you think to that for a moment. " Rex said. Rick searches Merle's pockets, finds drugs and tosses them off the roof. "Hey! What are you doing? Man, that's my stuff! Hey! If I get out of here you better pray! All of you! You hear me you pigs?!" Merle shouted as they walked away. "Yeah, your voice carries." Anakin joked. "You're not Atlanta P.D. Where you from?" Morales asked Rick. "Up the road a ways." Rick answered. "Well, Officer Friendly from up the road aways, welcome to the big city." Morales said.

"It's like an army down there." Ahsoka said looking down at the city. "T-Dog, how's that signal coming along?" Obi-Wan asked. "Like Dixon's brain...weak." T-Dog responds then Merle flips him off. "Keep trying." Obi-Wan said. "For what? There's nothing we can do. Not a thing." Andrea said. "We have people outside the city waiting for us. There's no Refugee Center. That's a pipe dream." Morales said. "So did we seriously come all this way for nothing?" Anakin says. "Not for nothing, Anakin. We can still find Rick's wife and son. The Refugee Center isn't the only place they could've been." Obi-Wan said. "Then it's like she said, we're on our own. It's up to us to find a way out." T-Dog said.

"Good luck with that. These streets ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear." Merle said. "The streets aren't safe." Rex said. "Now there's an understatement." Obi-Wan said. "What about under the streets? The sewers?" Rex said. "It's better than no plan at all. Hey Glenn, check the alleys. You see any manhole covers?" Morales asked. Glenn runs over and looks in the alley. "No, must be all out on the street where the geeks are." Glenn said running back. "Maybe not. Old building built like this built in the 20's. Big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding down in the subbasements." Jacqui explained. "How do you know that?" Anakin asked. "It's my job- was. I worked in the city zoning office." Jacqui answered. "Well let's do it." Anakin said throwing Morales Merle's rifle as the all head inside.

* * *

**Inside near the sewer entrance**

The group goes inside and finds the entrance to the sewers with a ladder going down. "This is it? Are you sure?" Anakin said. "I really scoped the place out the other times I was here. It's the only thing in the building that goes down...but I've never gone down it. Who'd want to, right?" Glenn said. Everyone turned and looked at Glenn at the same time. "Oh. Great." Glenn said nervously. "We'll be right behind you." Andrea said. "No, you won't. Not you." Glenn said.

"Why not me? Think I can't?"

"I wasn't..."

"Speak your mind." Obi-Wan said.

"Look, until now I always come here by myself, in and out, grab a few things no problem. The first time a bring a group, everything goes bad. No offense." Glenn said to Andrea. "If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine. But only if we do it my way. It's tight down there. If I run into trouble and have to get out quick, I don't want you all jammed up behind me getting me killed. I'll take one person." Glenn explained. "I'll go." Rex said. "Not you either. I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you and Cody were out in the store watching those doors, covering us." He told Rex. "Morales, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rick, and Andrea, you go with them." He added. "Jacqui stays here. Something happens, yell down to us. You'll be my wingman." He said pointing at Anakin."Okay, everybody knows their jobs." Rick says patting Glenn on the shoulder. Glenn and Anakin climbs down the whole and Anakin takes out his lightsaber for light and Glenn takes out his flashlight. A rat scurries across and makes Glenn jump.

* * *

**In the store**

Rick, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Andrea, and Morales checks the front door and starts to look around the store. "Sorry for pointing that gun in your faces. Both of you." Andrea says to Rick and Obi-Wan. "I get guns pointed at my face all the time. No need to apologize." Obi-Wan says. "Yeah, people do things when they're afraid." Rick said. "Not that it was entirely unjustified. You did get us into this." Andrea said. "If I get us out of this; would that make up for it?" Rick said. "No, but it'll be a start." She answered. "Next time though, take the safety off. It won't shoot otherwise." Obi-Wan said. "Is that your gun?" Rick asked.

"It was a gift. Why?" Rick takes the gun and switches the gun off safety. "Little red dot means it's ready to fire. You may have ocassion to use it."

"Good to know." Andrea says.

* * *

**Back at the sewers**

"Yeah, we've got ourselves a sewer tunnel. Jacqui was right." Anakin said as they approached a gated off area. "Can we cut through it?" Glenn asked. "With my lightsaber, yeah. But it makes quite some noise, we can't risk it." Anakin replies. They point the light down and jumps when they noticed a walker eating a mouse. "Well that's some meal?" Anakin joked.

* * *

**Back in the store**

"See something you like?" Rick asked walking over to Ahsoka who's looking at the clothes. "No, I'm just looking around. Never seen these types of clothes before." I've never seen what your wearing before. So, what's the deal with this war you guess lead in?" Rick asked. "We fight for the Republic, which is the side that fights for peace and to end the war. The Seperatists fights basically to take over the galaxy. Atleast that's what I know. My main and true service is to the Jedi Order. The Jedi's goal is to have peace and defeat the dark side of the force. I'm a padawan, which is the learner or student in training with a master. My master is Anakin, or Skyguy I like to call him." Ahsoka explained. "That's very interesting. Well, now you fight for survival in a war against the walkers." Rick said smiling.

"That's a beautiful necklace. Who's it for?" Obi-Wan asked Andrea.

"My sister. She's still just a kid in some ways. Unicorns, dragons, she's into all that stuff. But mermaids, they rule. She loves mermaids.

"Why not take it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There's a cop in the room. That'll be called looting."

"I don't think those rules apply anymore. Do you?" Obi-Wan said.

Andrea took off the necklace and put it in her pocket. Suddenly, the walkers burst through the first door and Rick, Rex, and Cody pointed their guns at them. "What'd you find down there?" Rick asked Anakin and Glenn. "Not a way out." Glenn said. "We need to find a way...and soon."Ahsoka said.

* * *

**The roof**

The whole group goes back onto the roof and look down into the street for a way out. "That construction site, those trucks. They always keep keys on hand." Rick said as he handing Cody the binoculars. "You'll never make it past the walkers." Cody said looking down at the walkers. "You got me out of that tank." Rick said to Glenn. "Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted." Glenn said. "Can we distract them again?" Rick asked. "Right. Listen to him. He's onto something. A diversion, like on 'Hogan's Heroes'. Merle butted in. "Oh, give it a rest." Rex said. "They're drawn by sound, right?" Anakin asked. "Right, like dogs. They here a sound, they come." Glenn answered. "What else?" Rick said. "Aside from the hear you? They see you, smell you and if they catch you, they eat you." Morales explained. "They can tell us by smell?" Ahsoka asked. "Can't you?" Glenn said. "They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct." Andrea concluded.

* * *

**Back in the store**

Rick is gathering up clothes in the store for a plan. "If bad ideas were an Olympic event, this would take the gold." Glenn joked nervously. "He's right. Just stop, okay? Take some time to think this through." Rex said. "How much time? They already got through one set of doors, that glass won't hold forever." Rick said throwing Glenn some clothes.

Rick and Anakin went outside and dragged two dead walkers inside while Obi-Wan, Morales, and Glenn watched they're backs. Inside, everyone is wearing lab coats and gloves as they stand in a circle around the dead walkers. Rick grabs an axe and walks over. Rick is about to chop the walker's stomach open but he stops. He gets the walker's wallet and looks in it. "Wayne Dunlap. Georgia license. Born in 1979. He hands Glenn his license. "He had $28 in his pocket when he died...and a picture of a pretty girl. 'With love, from Rachel. He used to be like us. Worrying about bills or the rent or the Super Bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne." Rick said to everyone.

"One more thing, he was an organ donor." Glenn added.

Rick grabbed the axe and started chopping the guy's stomach open. Everyone is disgusted. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka looks away."Madre de dios!" Morales shouts in Spanish. "Oh, I'm so gonna hurl." Glenn said holding his stomach. "Come on, it's not that bad."" Rex said. After Rick is done, he hands the axe to Morales. "Here, keep chopping." Rick said giving Morales the axe. After Morales chops Rick gets ready to do the most digusting. "Everyone got gloves? Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes." Rick said. Everyone reached into the walker's guts and rubs the blood all over them. "Oh jeez, this is bad. This is really bad." Glenn said. "Think about something else. Puppies and kittens." Rick joked. "Dead puppies and kittens." T-Dog added. Glenn vomits. "Nice plan, Rick." Ahsoka said sarcastically."That is just evil. What is wrong with you?" Andrea says to Rick. "Next time let the cracker beat his **s." Jacqui said to Rick in his face as she rubs more guts on him. "This is a reasonable idea. Atleast we're safe from the walkers, now." Obi-Wan said. "Do we smell like them?" Rick said. "Oh yeah." Ahsoka said. "Here. Just in case." Andrea said giving Glenn a gun. "What about Merle Dixon?" T-Dog asked. "Here." Rick said tossing him the key to the handcuffs. "Give me the axe. We need more guts." Rick said. "Oh no!" Andrea and Ahsoka yelled.

* * *

**Outside in the alley**

Rick, Glenn, and Anakin walks outside covered in walker blood and guts. They start walking like walkers and Morales clothes the door behind them. They cautiously move around the walkers who are not reacting to them. Back inside, everyone is running upstairs to watch from the roof. Rick, Anakin, and Glenn finds a bus blocking the way. Rick and Glenn crawls under it and Anakin force-jumps over it.

When the group reaches the roof, they run to the edge. "Hey, what's happening, man?" Merle shouts. "Hey T-Dog, try that C.B." Rex says completely ignoring Merle. "Hey come on. Talk to me ya'll." Merle continues. "Base camp, This is T-Dog. Anybody hear me? Can anybody out there hear me?" T-Dog said. "There." Morales said pointing down to the streets. Suddenly, the clouds get dark and thunder started. "That a**hole is out on the street with the handcuff keys?" Merle shouted. T-Dog waves the key in his face.

* * *

**Outside **

Rick, Anakin, and Glenn are still walking along with the walkers. "It's gonna work. I can't believe it." Glenn said trying not to move his lips. "Don't jinx us." Anakin replied. "Guys, don't draw attention." Rick says. A walker looks at Glenn closely and Glenn begins to growl like it.

Back at the roof, it begins to rain. It's just a cloudburst. We get 'em all the time. It'll pass real quick." Morales assures.

The smell's washing off. Isn't it? Is it... is it washing off?" Glenn says nervously. "No it's not. We're fine." Rick answered. A lot of the walkers are starting to notice them. "Well, maybe." Rick says. A walker runs up behind Anakin and he cut his head off with his lightsaber. "Run!" He yelled. The three starts running and cut down and stab walkers as they are chased by a pack of them. They climb a fence and ditch they're lab coats. Rick turns around and starts shooting walkers. Anakin force grips some and throws them overhead. Then he runs over and stabs them all in the head. "Rick!" Glenn shouted as he tossed him some keys. Rick runs over and they get into a moving truck. "Go go go!" Glenn shouted.

"They're leaving us." Andrea said. "What!? What!? What do you mean!?" Merle said nervously. "Where are they going?" Morales said. "No no, come back." Andrea said anxiously. "They're not leaving us! My Master will never abandon me!" Ahsoka reassured.

* * *

**In the truck**

"Oh god! They're all over that place!" Glenn panicked. "Stop panicking. You need to draw them away. Those roll-up doors at the store, that area? That's what I need clear." Rick said. "Anakin I need you to contact your friends. Tell them to make sure everyone is down there and ready." Rick added. "I'm drawing the geeks away how? I missed that part." Glenn asked. "Noise." Anakin said.

Anakin busts out a fast sports car window and opens the door. Rick hot wires the car to get it going. It's alarm is on and Glenn gets in it. Rick and Anakin gets back into the truck and Glenn leads the walkers in a different direction. "Rex, this is Anakin. You there?" Anakin said.

"I'm here, General.. We thought you took off without us."

"I'm not quitting on anyone now, Rex. Get everyone to the main doors, in the clothes store. We have a plan."

"Yes, sir."

"Was that Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, sir. And he has a plan." Rex said.

"Oh great. I hope this doesn't go south." Obi-Wan said.

"His plans do get dangerous. But we can always handle it." Rex said.

"I hope so."

"Alright, everyone. Rick and Anakin has a plan. We need to get down to those double doors." Rex tells the everyone else.

Everyone makes it to the double doors and T-Dog came late. Glenn is out drawing walkers away in the car. The walkers burst through the double doors and Rick and Anakin makes it just in time. Everyone jumps in with the things and they drive off. In the truck, everyone is silent. Rick looks around for Merle and everyone looks at T-Dog. "I dropped the d**n key." He finally says. Everyone goes silent again. "Where's Glenn?" Ahsoka asked.

Still in the sports car with the alarm on, Glenn is cheering and celebrating far ahead of them, on his way to the camp.

**Well that does it for this episode guys. Remember, I'm not gonna go completely away from the main story. Just because Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody are in it doesn't mean I'm gonna change the any part of the story, but I can still add some things. I just thought I should let you know that. Please Review! :)**


	4. Episode 4- Tell It to the Frogs

**The Walking Dead: Star Wars Edition Season 1**

* * *

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Star Wars the Clone Wars. They both belong to they're respective owners.**

* * *

**Episode 4- Tell It to the Frogs**

* * *

Rick and the others are still in the truck on they're way to the camp. "Best not to dwell on it, Merle being left behind." Obi-Wan said to Rick. "Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back...except maybe Daryl." Morales said. "Daryl?" Rick said. "His brother." Morales answered. Suddenly, right next to the truck, Glenn speeds passed in his new fast car. "Woo-hoo!" He was yelling. "Atleast someone's having a good day." Obi-Wan said.

In the back, the rest of the group are getting to know each other. "So I've been wondering, are you guys special military forces or something?" Andrea asked. "We're clone troopers from the Grand Army of the Republic." Rex said. "So you're not from Earth is what you're saying?" T-Dog asked. "That's right. But Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and I are actually Jedi. Jedi are the piece keepers of the entire galaxy. We can manipulate things using the force." Anakin explained lifting a rifle using the force. "That's so cool." Andrea said. "Well my friends, it looks like you came at the worst possibe time." T-Dog said.

After a while, the group finally reaches the camp. "Come meet everybody." Morales said to Rick and Obi-Wan. Andrea ran out and hugged her sister, Amy. Morales came out and hugged his wife and kids. "How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane asked. "Some new people. They got us out." Glenn answered. "New people?"

"Yeah, crazy vato just got into town. The rest of em' are from a different planet or whatever." Morales said. "Hey, helicopter boy! Space friends! Come say hello." He said. "The guy's a cop like you." He added as they all stepped out. When Rick's wife and son saw Rick, they ran to him and hugged him. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody introduced themselves and were welcomed.

* * *

**Later by the fire**

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion, all those things but...disoriented comes closest." Rick said. "Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short." Obi-Wan said. "I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever." Rick said. "Mom said you died." Carl said. "She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it. You can thank Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody. They got me out of there." Lori looked at Obi-Wan with a 'thank you' nod and Obi-Wan nods back. "When things got really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori said. "That's not surprising after Atlanta fell." Rex said. "And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun." Ahsoka said. "Looks don't decieve. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane said to Rick. "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it." Rick replied. "There goes those words falling short again. Paltry things." Dale said.

At the other fire place, Ed throws another log in the fire. "Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?

"It's cold, man."

"The cold don't change the rules, don't it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" Shane said.

"I said it's cold. You should mind your mind your own business for once."

Shane got up and walked over to Ed and Anakin had his back. "Hey Ed...Do you really want to have this conversation, man?" Shane said. "Go on. Pull the d**n thing out. Go on!" Ed yelled at his wife, Carol. She got up and took out the log. Shane stepped on the fire to put it out. "Hey, Carol, Sophia, how are y'all thos evening?" Shane asked. "Fine. We're just fine." Carol answered. "I'm sorry about the fire." She added. "No no no. No apology needed. Y'all have a good night, okay?" Shane said.

"Thank you." Carol said.

"Appreciate the cooperation, sir." Anakin said sarcastically to Ed as he and Shane walk back to they're campfire.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon. He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Dale said. "I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me." T-Dog said. "I cuffed him. That makes it mine." Rick insisted. "Guys, this is not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn said. "I did what I did. I ain't gonna hide from him." T-Dog said. "We could lie." Amy said. "Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to done or he'd have gotten us killed." Ahsoka said. "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's." Andrea said. "And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise, we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt." Dale said. "I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-Dog said. "We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asked.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that. Not that chain, not that padlock. My point is, Dixon's alive. And he's still up there, handcuffed to that roof. That's on us." T-Dog said, then he got up and walked away.

* * *

**The next day...**

Rick wakes up in his tent the next morning and goes outside. He walks over to Glenn's new car which is being taken apart. "Look at 'em. Vultures. Yeah, go on, strip it clean." Glenn said. "Generators need every drop of fuel they can get." Dale said. "Got no fuel without it. Sorry, Glenn." Rex said patting Glenn on the shoulder and walking away. "Thought I'd get to drive it atleast a few more days." Glenn said. "Maybe we'll get to still another one someday." Rick said patting him on the back.

Shane comes speeding up into the camp with his jeep. "Water's here y'all! Just a reminder to boil before use." He said getting out. Suddenly, the group hears the screams of Carl and Sophia. Rick, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Shane, Dale, Glenn, Morales, and Jim started running in their direction. "Ahsoka, Rex, Cody! I want you guys to stay here and keep a lookout!" Anakin shouted. "Right, General!" Rex shouted back. When they are running Carl, Sophia, and Jacqui ran out and to the rest of the group.

They stumble upn the threat which was a walker eating a dead deer with arrows in all start beating it down until Anakin takes out his lightsaber and cuts it's head off. "It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale said. "Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what." Jim said. Next to them, the bushes started rusling and everyone raised they're weapons. Daryl Dixon, Merle's brother, came out. "Son of a b***h! That's _my_ deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this filthy, disease-bearing, motherless proxy b*****d!" He yelled kicking the walker. "Calm down, son. That's not gonna help." Dale said. "What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that hat and go back to 'On Golden Pond'?" He said to Dale in his face. "I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around around this chewed up part right here?" Daryl said. "I wouldn't risk that." Obi-Wan said. "And who are you?" Daryl asked. "Newcomers." Shane said. "That's a shame. I got some squirrel, about a dozen or so. That'll have to do.

Suddenly, the head of the walker Anakin chopped off began growling and snapping it's teeth. "Come on, people. What the heck?" Daryl said shooting the walker and pulling out the arrow. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" He said walking away.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly **s out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up." He said expecting Merle to come out. "Daryl, just slow down a bit. We need to talk to you." Shane said.

"About what?"

"About Merle. There was a...a problem in Atlanta." Shane said.

"He dead?" Daryl said as the whole camp starts to gather.

"We're not sure." Rex said.

"He either is or he ain't!"

"There's no easy way to say it, so I'll just say it." Rick said.

"Who are you?" Daryl said.

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." Rick answered.

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!"

"Yeah."

Daryl tries to attack Rick but Shane tackles him. When he's on the ground he takes out his nife and tries to cut Rick. Rick dodges and Anakin grabbed him by the arm and knocked the knife out. Rex put him in a chokehold. "You'd best let me go!" Daryl shouted. "Nah, I think it's best if I don't." Rex said. "Choke hold's illegal!" He shouted. "You can file a complaint later." Shane said. "We can keep this up all day." Rex said. "I'de like to have a calm dicussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that?" Rick said again.

Rex let him go. "What I did was not on a whim." Rick said. "Yout brother does not work or play well with others." Anakin said. "It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it." T-Dog joined in.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain."

Daryl got up. "If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't." Daryl said. "Well maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him, with a padlock." T-Dog said. "It's got to count for something." Obi-Wan said. "Heck to all y'all! Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him." Daryl said crying. "He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori said looking at Rick.

"I'm going back." Rick said. Lori shook her head and went in the RV and everyone else went back to they're business.

Rick put on his police uniform to get ready to pick up Merle. "So that's it? You're just gonna walk off? Just to heck with everybody else?" Shane asked. "I'm not saying to heck with anybody, not you Shane; Lori least of all." Rick said walking away. "Tell her that." Shane said referring to Lori.

"She knows."

"Well, look, I...I don't, okay, Rick? So could you just...could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why?" Shane said.

"Shane's right, Rick. Why would you risk your life for a jerk like Merle Dixon?" Anakin said walking over. "Hey, choose your words more carefully." Daryl said.

"No, I did. Douche bag's what I meant." Anakin said.

"Merle Dixon. He wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." Shane said. "What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." Rick said. "So you amd Daryl, that's your big plan?" Ahsoka asked. Rick looked at Glenn. "Oh, come on." He said. "You know the way. You've been there before. In and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask, I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too." Rick said. "I'll also take Anakin and Rex." He added. "That's just great. Now you're gonna risk five men, huh?" Shane said. "Six." T-Dog said. "My day just gets better and better, don't it?" Daryl said while cleaning his arrows. "You see anybody else stepping up to save your brother's a**?" T-Dog said.

"Why you?" Daryl asked.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language."

"That's six." Dale said. "That's not just six. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp the camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp." Shane said.

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns." Rex said. "Right, the guns." Glenn said. "Wait. What guns?" Shane asked. "Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up." Rick said.

"Ammo?" Shane asked.

"700 rounds, assorted."

"You went through so much to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori said. "Dad, I don't want you to go." Carl said. "To heck with the guns." Shane said. "Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in. Tell me. Make me understand." Lori said. "I owe a debt to a man and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died." Rick said. "It's because of them that Rick made it back to you at all." Obi-Wan said. "They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn him." Rick said. "What's stopping you?" She asked."The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer." Rick answered.

"These are our walkies?" Shane asked.

"Yeah."

"So use the C.B.. What's wrong with that?" Ahsoka asked.

"The C.B's fine. It's the walkies that sucks. Date back to the 70s, don't match any other bandwidth, not even the scanners in our cars." Shane replied.

"I need that bag." Rick said to Lori.

* * *

**A little later...**

"Rumor is you have bolt cutters." Rick said walking up to Dale and Jim with T-Dog and Anakin. "Maybe." Dale said. "Yeah, we get to that roof, though, we'll need to cut that chain and the handcuffs." T-Dog said. "Oh, there's no need for that, my friend. I have a weapon that can cut through anything." Anakin said. "I never liked lending tools anyway. The last time I did, and yes I am talking about you." Dale said pointing at T-Dog. "Let's just say your bag of guns wasn't the only bag that was dropped. My tools got left behind with Merle." He added. "We'll bring those back too. Think of the bolt cutters as an investment." Rick said. "Sounds more of a gamble." Dale said grabbing the bolt cutters from his box. "What do I get in return?" Dale said.

"What do you want?"

"How about one of those you bring back? My pick."

"Done."

"Dale, let's...sweeten the deal a bit. Now that cube van of yours..." Jim said.

"What about it?" Rick asked.

"The R.V's radiator hose is shot. That's a problem if we need to get somewhere and wanna get very far. And the hose on that van is just about a perfect match. Well, enough that I can make it fit." Jim explained.

"Tell you what...we get back, you can strip down that van to the bare metal." Rick said. Dale handed Rick the bolt cutters.

"Thank you."

"Come on, let's go!" Daryl shouted from the van. "Hey, Rick, got any rounds in the python?" Shane asked.

"No."

"Last time we were on the gun range, I'm sure I wound up with a few loose rounds of yours." Shane said smiling.

"You and that bag, like the bottom of an old lady's purse." Rick said.

"I hate that you're doing this, man. I think that it's foolish and reckless. But if you're gonna go, you're taking bullets."

"I'm not sure I'd want to fire a shot in the city, not after what happened last time."

"That's up to you. Six men, six rounds. What are the odds, huh? Well let's just hope that...let's just hope six is your luck number, okay?" Shane said.

"Thank you."

"Anakin, try not make this dificult for everybody." Obi-Wan said.

"You know me, Master, I can't make any promises." Anakin said smiling.

"Just make sure you come back safy with everyone else."

"No problem." He said walking over to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, we're counting on you, Shane, and Cody to watch over the camp while were gone. You think you can handle that?" Anakin said.

"Of course, Skyguy, I've saved you hundreds of times. I would be fine even on my own." Ahsoka replied.

"That's what I expected you to say." He said getting into the truck and closing the door. The truck drives off to the city.

* * *

**In the truck...**

"He'd better be okay. It's my only word on the matter." Daryl said. "I told you the geeks can't get at him. The only thing that's gonna get through that door is us." T-Dog said. Glenn stops the truck and turns off the engine. "We walk from here." He said. Everyone got out and headed towards the city.

They come to a gate and Anakin cuts it open with his lightsaber. "Merle first or guns?" Rick asked as they climbed through the gate. "Merle! We ain't even having this conversation." Daryl said. "Yes we are." Anakin said. "You know the geography. It's your call." Rick said. "Merle's closest. The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first." Glenn group is moving cautiously through the clothes store. Rex points at a walker and Daryl silently shoots it with an arrow, then pulls it out.

* * *

**Back at camp**

Shane sees Ed arguing with Andrea, Amy, Carol, and Jacqui. When he sees Ed hit his wife, Carol, he walks over, grabs Ed and starts beating sense into him. "Shane! That's enough! Let him go!" Obi-Wan shouted. But Shane kept punching Ed until his face was bloody and swolen. "You put your hands on your wife, your little girl, or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me?" Shane said."Yes." Ed said in a muffled and weak voice. "I'll beat you to death, Ed!" Shane said punching him one more time.

* * *

**Atlanta **

The group is making they're way up the stairs and they finally reach the roof. T-Dog cuts the chain and they rush onto the rooftop. "Merle! Merle!" Daryl shouted. They saw that Merle was not there and Daryl began to cry. "No! No!" Merle was crying and pacing back and forth.

On the ground where Merle used to be, was a hacksaw and Merle's hand.

* * *

**That does it for Tell It to the Frogs. I don't know when the next episode will be up but please remember to REVIEW and enjoy!**


	5. Episode 5- Vatos

**The Walking Dead: Star Wars Edition**

* * *

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Star Wars the Clone Wars. They both belong to there respective owners.**

* * *

**Episode 5- Vatos**

* * *

Daryl snaps and points his crossbow to T-Dog. Rick and Rex aimed at Darly. Anakin pointed his lightsaber at his face. "I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." Rick said. Daryl puts his crossbow down and so does Rick, Rex, and Anakin. "You got a do-rag or something?" Daryl asked T-Dog. T-Dog gives him the do-rag and Daryl picks up the hand. "I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs. Ain't that a b***h." He said picking up the hand then putting it in the rag. Daryl put the hand in Glenn's backpack. "He must of used a tournique, maybe his belt. Be much more blood if he didn't." Daryl said. T-Dog gets Dale's tool box and they leave the roof. They cautiously head down the stairs with guns raised and lightsaber out. "Merle? You in here?" Daryl shouted as they continued down the stairs.

* * *

**Camp**

Obi-Wan notices that Jim has been out digging for a long time now, so he goes over to check on him. "Jim? Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asks as he continues to dig. "You keep this up, you're gonna keel over out here." But Jim kept digging. "Drink some water atleast." Obi-Wan insisted. But Jim ignored him and kept digging.

* * *

**Atlanta**

Daryl shoots a zombie in the head with an arrow. The group enters an office room and see a dead walker. "Had enough in him to take out these two sumb*****s one handed. Toughest ***hole I ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer, he'll s**t out nails." Daryl said. "Any man can pass out from blood loss, no matter how tough he is." Rex said.

* * *

**Camp**

Andrea and Amy came back to camp with a ton of fish. "Hey, check it out." Morales said. "Ladies...because of you my children will eat tonight. Thank you." He said. "Thank Dale. It's his canoe and gear." Andrea said. "How'd you learn to do that?" Ahsoka asked. "My dad taught us. He used to love fishing. " Andrea answered. "Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asked. "Sure. I'll teach you all about nail nots and stuff. If that's okay." Amy said. "You won't catch me arguing." Lori said. "Hey, Obi-Wan. Is something wrong?" Andrea asked as he approched. "I, uh...I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem." Obi-Wan said pointing in Jim's direction.

* * *

**Atlanta**

"Merle!" Daryl yelled. "We're not alone here. Remember?" Rick whispered.

"Screw that. He could be bleeding out. You said so yourself." Daryl said.

The group comes to a stove with Merle's belt on it and a hot iron. "What's that burned stuff?" Glenn asked. "Skin. He cauterized the stump." Anakin said. "How'd you know that, Anakin?" Rick asked.

"My hand was cut off once and I had to cauterize it. Now I have a mechanical hand." Anakin said. "Told you he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle." Daryl said. "Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood." Rick said. "Yeah? Didn't stop him from busting out of this death trap." Daryl said walking over to the broken window. "He left the building? Why would he do that?" Glenn said. "Why wouldn't he?" T-Dog added. "He's out there alone as far as he knows, doing what he's got to do. Surviving." Daryl said. "You call that surviving? Just wandering around in the streets, maybe passing out? What are his odds out there?" T-Dog asked. "No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks." Daryl said. "You couldn't kill him. Ain't so worried about some dumb dead b*****d." He added. "What about 1,000 dumb dead b*****ds? Different story?" Rick said. "Why don't you take a tally. Do what you want. I'm gonna go get him." Daryl said starting to walk towards the brocken window. "Daryl, wait!" Anakin said pushing him back.

"Get your hands off me! You can't stop me."

"We don't blame you. He's family we get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head." Rick said.

"I can do that."

"Only if we get those guns first. I'm not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?" T-Dog said.

* * *

**Camp**

"Hey, Jim." Shane said as everyone approached him. "Jim, why don't you hold up, all right? Just give us a second, please." He continued. "What do you want?" Jim asked. "We're all just a little concerened, that's all." Shane answered. "Obi-Wan said you've been out here for hours." Dale said.

"So?"

"So why were you digging? Are you heading to China, Jim?" Shane asked.

"What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone."

"Except maybe yourself. It's 100° today. You can't keep this up." Obi-Wan said.

"Sure I can. Watch me." Jim said continuing to dig.

"Jim, they're not gonna say it so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son and Carol's daughter." Lori said.

"They got nothing to be scared of. I mean, what the heck, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you just all go and leave me alone."

"We think that you need to take a break, okay? Why don't you go and get in some shade? Some food maybe. I'll tell you what, maybe in a little bit I'll come out here and help you myself." Shane said. "Jim, just tell us what it's about." Obi-Wan said. "Why don't you just go ahead and give me that shovel?" Shane said.

"Or what?"

"There is no or what. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you."

"And if I don't, then what? Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't you," Jim said. "Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it. See, that's what happens when someone crosses you." Jim said.

"Thay was different, Jim." Shane said.

"You weren't there. Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife." Ahsoka said.

"That's their marriage! Not his! He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss, huh?"

"Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, all right? Just give me the shovel, okay?" Shane said and tried to grab the shovel. "No no no." Jim said pushing Shane then swinging the shovel at him. Shane ducked, then tackled him to the ground. "You got no right!" Jim yelled.

"Jim, just stop it. Hey hey hey hey. Jim. Jim, nobody's gonna hurt you. You hear me?" Shane said neeling down on his back with his hands behind his back.

"That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it 100 times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family."

* * *

**Atlanta**

"You're not doing this alone." Rick said. "Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much." Daryl said. "It's a good idea, okay. If you just hear me out," Glenn said. "If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move fast enough. Look." He said pointing to the diagram he made of the city. "That's the tank, five blocks from where we are now. That's the bag of guns. Here's the alley I dragged you into when we first met. That's where Daryl and I will go."

"Why me?" Daryl asked. "You're crossbow is quieter than there guns. Anakin, you go with him. When Daryl awaits here in the alley, I run up the street, grab the bag." Glenn said. "You got us elsewhere?" Rick asked. "You, T-Dog, and Rex right. You'll be in this alley here."

"Two blocks away? Why?" Rick asked.

"I may not be able to come back the same way. Walkers might cut me off. If that happens, I won't go back to Daryl. I'll go forward instead, all the way around to that alley where you guys are. Whichever direction I go, I got you in both places to cover me. Afterwards, we'll all meet back here."

"Hey, kid, what did you do before all this?" Rex asked.

"Delivered pizzas. Why?"

Everyone else looked at each other and nodded.

Glenn, Anakin, and Daryl climbed down the ladder into the alley and Glenn headed towards the street. In the other alley, Rick, T-Dog, and Rex waited. "You got some guts for a Chinaman." Daryl said.

"I'm Korean."

"Whatever."

Glenn rushed onto the street and sneakily passed by walkers.

Back in the alley, a boy comes up from behind Anakin and Daryl. "Whoa, don't hurt me! What do you want?" The teenager said. "I was gonna ask the same thing." Anakin said pointing his lightsaber at him. "I'm looking for my brother. He's hurt real bad. You seen him?" Daryl said. "Ayudame!" The boy shouted. "Shut up! You're gonna bring the geeks down on us. Answer me." Daryl said.

Glenn finally got the bag of guns then ran back and grabbed Rick's hat.

"Answer me." Daryl said again. "Ayudame!" The teenager shouted again. Rick, T-Dog, and Rex heard it and ran down to their location. Daryl puched the boy and he fell on the ground and Anakin covered his mouth. Suddenly, two guys came out of nowhere and kicked Anakin off of him. They started to kick him until they are pushed away by the force. One of them hit Daryl with a bat and he fell. Glenn comes around the corner and the two guys notice the bag. "That's it! That's the bag, vato. Take it! Take it!" The guys caught Glenn when he tried to run away and started kicking him and hitting him with the bat. Daryl shoots one of them right in the butt. "Aah!" He exclaimed. A car approaches and they take Glenn and puts him in the car. Then they drove away. "Come back here, you sumb****s!" Daryl yelled after them. Rick, T-Dog, and Rex came running down the alley late. Daryl gets fustrated and pushes the kid to the wall. "Whoa whoa whoa. Stop it,Daryl." Rick said pulling him off. I'm gonna kick your nuts up in your throat!" Daryl yells as Rex holds back the kid. "They took Glenn. That little idiot and his little idiot friends." Anakin said. "Guys, we're cut off!" Rex yelled. "Get to the lab. Go!" Rick said. He grabbed the bag of guns. "Come on, let's go!" Daryl shouted as they ran back towards the lab with the kid.

* * *

**Camp**

Jim is tied to a tree and Obi-Wan and Shane walked up to him with a bucket of water. "Jim, take some water?" Shane asked.

"All right."

"Shane dipped the cup in the bucket and gave him some water.

"Pour some on my head?"

Shane poured the water on Jim's head.

"Thanks. So how long you gonna keep me like this?"

"Until I don't think you're a danger to yourself or others." Shane replied.

"Jim, do you know why you were digging? Can you say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I had a reason. Don't remember. Something I dreamt last night."

* * *

**Atlanta**

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went." Rick said. "I ain't telling you nothing." The boy said. "Jesus, man. What happened back there?" T-Dog asked. "He told you, this little turd and his douchebag friends came out of nowhere and jumped me." Daryl said. "You're the one who jumped me, _puto_, screaming about trying to find his brother like it's my fault." The kid said. "They took Glenn. Could have taken Merle too." Daryl replied. "Merle? What kind of name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle." He said. Daryl tried to attack the kid until Rick and Anakin held him back. "D**n it, Daryl. Back off." Rick said. Daryl walked over and got Merle's hand out of his bag. "Want to see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" He said throwing the hand on the kid's lap. "Ah!" The kid exclaimed falling outout of the chair. "Let's start with the feet this time." Daryl said pinning him to the floor. Rick pulled him off again. "The men you were with took our friend. All we want to do is talk to them, see if we can work something out." Rick said.

* * *

**Vatos hideout**

The group is outside the kid's friends' hideout and are getting ready. T-Dog is going to take sniper position nearby. "You sure you're up for this?" Rick asked T-Dog.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"One wrong move, you get an arrow in the a**. Just so you know." Daryl said. "G's gonna take that arrow out of my a** and shove it up yours. Just so _you_ know." The kid said.

"G?" Anakin asked.

"Guillermo. He's the man here."

"Okay then. Let's go see Guillermo." Rick said cocking his shotgun.

They climb into their front yard through a window and go up to the fron door with the kid in front and weapons pointed at him. The door opened and Guillermo comes out. "You okay, little man?" The guy said to the kid. "They're gonna cut off my feet, _carnal_." The kid said.

"Cops do that?" Guillermo said.

"Not him. This redneck _puto_ here. He cut off some dude's hand, man. He showed it to me." He said.

"Hey, that's that vato right there, _homes_. He shot me in the a** with an arrow. What's up, homes, huh?!" The other guy said coming out and pointing his gun. "Chill, ese, chill. Chill," Guillermo said. "this true? He wants Miguelito's feet? That's pretty sick, man." He asked.

"We were hoping more for a calm discussion." Anakin said. "That hillbilly jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet, Felipe gets an arrow in the a** and you want a calm discussion? You fascinate me." Guillermo says.

"Heat of the moment. Mistakes were made on both sides." Rick said. "Who's that dude to you anyway? You don't look related." Guillermo asked.

"He's one of our group, more or less. I'm sure you have a few just like him." Anakin said. "You got my brother in there?" Daryl asked. "Sorry, we're fresh out of white boys. But I've got Asian. You interested?" Guillermo asked. "We have one of yours, you have one of mine. Sounds like an even trade." Rex said.

"Don't sound even to me."

"G. Come on man." Miguel said.

"My people got attacked. Where's the compensation for their pain and suffering? More to the point, where's my bag of guns?" Guillermo asked.

"Guns?"

"The bag Miguel saw in the street. The bag Felipe and Jorge were going back to get. That bag of guns."

"You're mistaken." Rick said.

"I don't think so."

"About it being yours. It's my bag of guns." Rick said.

"The bag was is the street. Anybody could come around and say it was theirs. I'm supposed to take your word? What's to stop my people from unloading on you right here and now and I take what's mine?"

"You could do that. Or not." Rick said as he and Guillermo looked at T-Dog on the roof in position. "Come on, man. Make the trade. Please." T-Dog said to himself.

"_Oye!"_ Guillermo yelled. And two guys from the hideout's roof brought Glenn out onto the roof with tape on his mouth. "I see two options, you come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks. Or you come back locked and loaded, we'll see which side spills more blood." Guillermo said. Everyone went back inside and the group went back to the lab.

* * *

**At the lab**

Rick is unpacking some guns to get ready for battle. "Them guns are worth more than gold. Gold won't protect your family or put food on the table. You willing to give that up for that kid?" Daryl asked. "If I knew we'd get Glenn back, I might agree. But you think that guy across the way is just gonna hand him over?" T-Dog asked. "You calling G a liar?" Miguel asked. "Are you a part of this?! You want to hold onto your teeth?!" Daryl yelled hitting the kid. "Question is, do you trust that man's word?" Rex said. "No, question is what are you willing to bet on it? It could be more than the guns. It could be your life. Is Glenn worth that to you?" Anakin asked.

"What life I owe to him. I was nobody to Glenn, just some idiot stuck in a tank. He could have walked away, but he didn't. Neither will I."

"So you're gonna hand the guns over?" Daryl asked.

"I didn't say that. There's nothing keeping you guys here. You should get out, head back to camp."

"And tell your family what?" T-Dog asked. Everyone started helping Rick pack. "Come on, this is nuts." Miguel said standing up, but Daryl sat him back down. "Just do like G says." Miguel added.

* * *

**Vatos hideout**

They get back to the Vatos hideout with Miguel's mouth and hand tied. Guillermo's gang opens the door and they go inside. "I see my guns but they're not all in the bag." Guillermo says. "That's because they're not yours. I thought I mentioned that." Rick said. "Let's shoot these fools right now, ese. All right? Unload on their a***es, ese." Felipe said, but Guillermo waved him away. "I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation." Guillermo said.

"No, I'm pretty clear." Rick said. Anakin cut off Miguel's rope and pushed him towards them."You have your man. I want mine." Rick said.

"I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dogs. They're the evilest, nastiest man-eating b****s you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale. I told yoyou how it has to be. Are you woefully deaf?"

"No, my hearing's fine. You said come locked and loaded," Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, and Rex loaded there weapons and cocked their guns as well as everyone else. "Okay then, we're here." Rick said pointing his shotgun at Guillermo's face.

"Felipe! Felipe!" An old woman came out from the back. "_Abuela_, go back with the others, now." Felipe said to her. "Get that old lady out of the line of fire!" Daryl yelled. "Abuela, listen to your _mijo_, okay? This is not the place for you right now." Guillermo said. "Mr. Gilbert is having trouble breathing. He needs his asthma stuff. Carlito didn't find it. He needs his medicine." She said. "Felipe, go take care of it, okay? And take your grandmother with you." Guillermo said. "Who are those men?" The old lady asked. "Don't you take him." She said.

"Ma'am?"

"Felipe's a good boy. He have his troubles but he pull himselftogetheer. We need him here."

"Ma'am, I'm not here to arrest your grandson."

"Then what do you want him for?"

"He's...helping us find a missing person. A fella named Glenn."

"The Asian boy? He's with Mr. Gilbert. Come. Come, I show you. He needs his medicine." The old lady said pulling rick. "Let 'em pass." Guillermo said.

The old lady led them into a building for the old. There were old, sick people being treated. "Abuela, por favor. Take me to him." Felipe said to his grandma. They came into a large room with a stage. And Felipe starts helping the old man breathe. "What is this?" Anakin asked Glenn. " An asthma attack. Couldn't get his breath all of a sudden. "I thought you were being eaten by dogs, man." T-Dog said. "Yeah, I think he meant those dogs." Rex said pointing at three chiquaquas in a dog bed.

"Could I have a word with you?" Rick said pulling Guillermo to the side. "You're the dumbest son of a b***h I ever met. We walked in there ready to kill every last one of you." Rick said.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't go down that way."

"If it had, that blood would've been on my hands."

"Mine too. We'd have fought back. Wouldn't be the first time we've had to. Protect the food, the medicine, what's left of it. These people, the old ones, the staff took off, just left 'em here to die. Me and Felipe were the only ones who stayed."

"What are you, doctors?"

"Felipe's a nurse, a special care provider. Me, I'm the custodian."

Guillermo led the group to another room. "What about the rest of your crew?" Rick asked. "The Vatos trickle in to check on their parents, their grandparents. They see how things are and most decide to stay. It's a good thing too. We need the muscle. The people we've encountered since things fell apart, the worst kind. Plunderers, the kind that take by force."

"That's not who we are." Anakin said.

"How was I to know? My people got attacked and you show up with Miguel hostage. Appearances."

"Guess the world changed." T-Dog said. "No. It's the same as it ever was. The weak get taken. So we do what we can here. The vatos work on those cars, talk about getting the old people out of the city. But most can't even get to the bathroom by themselves,so that's just a dream. Still, it keeps the crew busy, and that's worth something. So we barred all the windows, welded all the doors shut except for one entrence. The Vatos, they go out, scavenge what they can to keep us going. We watch the perimeter night and day and we wait. The people here, they all look to me now. I don't even know why."

"Because they can." Rick said. He handed him his shotgun and unpacked half the guns on the table. Giving him half the bag.

Rick, Anakin, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, and Rex are finally walking back towards the truck."Admit it, you only came back to Atlanta for the hat." Glenn joked. "Don't tell anybody." Rick said. "You've given away half our guns and ammo." Daryl said.

"Not nearly half." Rick said.

"For what? Bunch of old farts who are gonna die off anyhow? Seriously, how long you think they got?"

"How long do any of us?" Rick answered.

They arrived at where the truck is supposed to be, but the truck was gone. "Oh, my god." Glenn said. "Where the heck's our van?" Daryl asked. "We left it right there. Who would take it." Glenn asked. "Merle." Rick said. "He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp." Anakin said.

* * *

**Camp**

At camp, everybody is getting ready to eat and Jim is still tied. "Hey, Jim. How you feeling, man?" Shane asked. "I'm better. More myself now. "I hope you understand the need for this. This timeout. We've got others we've got to think about. I just want to make sure there's no...there's no hard feelings."

"There's not. I do understand."

"Okay. Why don't you come join in with the rest of us? Big ol' fish fry."

"I'd like that very much."

"Okay."

Everybody is eating and enjoying themselves. Passing the fish and socializing around the fire. "I've been meaning to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy." Morales said to Dale.

"What?"

"That watch."

"What's wrong with my watch."

I see you all the time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass." Morales said. "I've wondered this myself." Jacqui said.

"I'm missing the point." Dale said.

"Unless I've misunderstood, your world seems to have come to an end." Ahsoka said. "At least hit a speed bump for a good long while.

"But there's you everyday winding that stupid watch." Morales said.

"Time. It's important to keep track, isn't it? The days atleast. Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here. I like, uh...when father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, 'I give you the nausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.'

"You are so weird." Amy broke the silence and everyone laughed. "It's not me. It's Faulkner. William Faulknee. Maybe my bad paraphrasing." Dale said. "Where are you going?" Andrea said as Amy got up. "I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here." Everyone laughed.

Amy went to the bathroom, but came out to ask for toilet paper. Suddenly, a walker comes out of nowhere and bites her on the arm. She screams and catches everyone's attention. More walkers came out of the woods and moved towards everyone else. "Everybody get down!" Shane yelled and started blasting walkers with his shot gun as well as Dale with his rifle. Cody shoots walkers with his blaster. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka started cutting down walkers and saving people with the force. Morales and Jem are beating walkers with bats. There are too many of them and some people start going down. Andrea gets bitten again in the neck and Jim kills the walker. Andrea is screaming and crying. "Come on. Come on, stay close." Shane shouted. "Everybody get to the R.V! Morales, work up here!" Cody shouted. Rick, Anakin, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, and Rex came out of the woods and started killing walkers. They killed all the rest of the walkers. Rick runs over and hug Carl. Andrea is still mourning Amy and everyone watches as she slowly dies right in Andrea's arms.

"I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes." Jim said.

* * *

**Well people, that was the episode Vatos. Sorry it took so long I had a lot of school stuff going on and I couldn't get around to finishing it. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**


	6. Episode 6- Wildfire

**The Walking Dead: Star Wars Edition**

* * *

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Star Wars the Clone Wars. They both belong to there respective owners.**

* * *

**Episode 6- Wildfire**

* * *

**The day after the attack**

After the walker attack, the group is cleaning up the bodies and burning the walkers. Andrea is still at Amy's side mourning her death.

"Andrea. You've been here all night. You have to let us take her." Obi-Wan said kneeling next to her. We all cared about her and I promise we'll be as gentle as we can." He added, then patted her back and left.

"She still won't move?" Rick asked. "No. She won't even talk to us. She's been there all night." Obi-Wan answered.

"What do we do?" Lori asked.

"We can't just leave Amy like that. We need to deal with it. Same as the others." Shane said.

"I'll tell her how it is." Rick said walking over to Andrea. "Andrea-" Rick is cut off as she points her gun at him. "I know how the safety works." She said.

"All right. Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Rick said backing away.

* * *

**A little later**

"Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb." Daryl said to the group. "What do you suggest?" Rick asked. "Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance." Daryl replied.

"No. For God's sakes let her be." Lori said.

Everyone looked at each other and Daryl walked away.

Morales, Daryl, and Anakin started dragging members of the group into the walker pile. "What are you guys doing? This is for geeks. Our people to over there." Glenn said. "What's the difference ? They're all infected." Daryl replied.

"Our people go in that row over there. We don't burn them! We bury them. Understand? Our people go in that row over there." Glenn shouted.

They listened and started dragging them to the right pile. "You reap what you so." Daryl shouted. "Quiet, Daryl!" Anakin said.

"Y'all left my brother for dead! You had this coming!" Daryl yelled walking away.

Ahsoka went over to get a body when she noticed Jem had blood on him. Jim, are you bleeding?"

"I just got some on me from the bodies." Jim answered.

"That blood is fresh. We're you bitten?"

"No, I got scratched during the attack."

"You were bitten."

"I'm fine."

"Then show it to me."

"Don't tell, please."

"Everyone. Jim's bitten. A walker bit Jem!" Ahsoka shouted to the group.

Everyone gathered together around Jim.

"Show it to us!" Daryl yelled wielding his pickaxe. Jim ran and grabbed his shovel. "Easy, Jim" Shane said.

"Grab him!" Daryl said.

"Jim, put it down! Put it down!" Shane shouted. Anakin came behind him and grabbed him and Daryl lifted his shirt to reveal the bite.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim said repeatedly.

* * *

**A little later**

"I say we put a pick axe in his head and the dead girl's and just be done with it." Daryl suggested. "Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Anakin asked. "Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it." He answered.

"I hate to say it and I never thought I would, but maybe Daryl's right." Dale said.

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabbis dog." Rick said.

"I'm not suggesting-

"He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?"

"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be." Daryl said. "What if we can get him help. I heard the C.D.C. was working on a cure." Rick said.

"I bet you heard a lot of things before your world went to hell. Things could've changed." Rex said.

"What if it's still up and running?" Rick asked.

"Man, that is a stretch right there." Shane replied.

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C. at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection, food."

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning." Shane said.

"That's 100 miles in the opposite direction." Lori said.

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is still operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

"Weren't the military on the front lines of this thing? They got overrun. We've seen it for ourselves." Rex said.

"The C.D.C. is our best choice and Jim's only chance." Rick added.

"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do. Someone needs some balls to take care of this d**n problem!" Daryl shouted rushing to Jim about to hit him with the pick axe. "Hey hey hey!" Rick yelled putting his gun to the back of his head as Anakin jumped in the air and landed in front of Daryl pointing his lightsaber at his face. "We don't kill the living." Rick said. "That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." Daryl said.

"We may disagree on things. Not on this. You put it down. Go on." Shane said walking over. Daryl put the pickaxe down.

"Come with me." Rick said getting Jim up.

"Where are you taking me?" Jim asked.

"Somewhere safe."

* * *

"I came to pay my respects." Obi-Wan said walking over to Andrea and sitting down. "I've lost so many friends in the war. So many great men. The Clone Army, those guys aren't just soldiers, they are family. I lost many of my Jedi masters and friends as well in the war. I know exactly how you feel." Obi-Wan said. Andrea reached in her pocket and pulled out a wrapped present.

"It's her birthday?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Her birthday was always like a week long affair. But I somehow always missed it. I was away at college or too busy for kid's parties. She'd call all excited. I always said that I'd make it home and I really always meant to, but I never made it past that phone call."

"I know things are hard enough for you without adding guilt into the mix. We as Jedi aren't supposed to let emotions get the best of us. Nor guilt." Obi-Wan said.

Andrea pulled out the necklace she got for Amy and put it on her.

* * *

The group is still disposing of the bodies and Cody is about slice Ed's head with an axe when Carol stops him. "I'll do it. He's my husband." She said.

"Of course, ma'am." Cody said handing her the axe. She hesitated then started repeatedly hacking Ed's head to peices while she cries.

Amy finally begins to turn into a walker when Andrea says her final words and shoots her in the head.

* * *

**A little later**

Obi-Wan, Rick, and Shane are digging holes to bury the dead camp members.

"Say it." Rick said to Shane.

"Okay. I'm thinking if you'd of stayed here, if you'd looked after your own- Instead you took half our manpower with you. I'm thinking maybe our losses wouldn't have been so bad."

"If we hadn't gone off and brought those guns back when we did, I think our losses would've been a lot worse. Maybe the entire camp.

A truck approached and Daryl and Rex got out of it. "I still think it's a mistake not burning these bodies. It's what we said we'd do, right? Burn 'em all, wasn't that the idea?" Red said. "It was the idea at first." Obi-Wan said. "The Chinaman gets all emotional, says it's not the thing to do, we just follow him along? These people need to know who's in charge here, what the rules are." Daryl said.

"It's not like you're in charge of anything anyway." Rex said.

"There are no rules." Rick said.

"Well that's a problem." Lori said approaching with the rest of the group. "We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn and we need time to bury our dead. It's what people do." She said.

Anakin pulled Ahsoka and Obi-Wan to the side to talk. "Should Rex and I have gone with Rick? I feel like we could've been more useful here." Anakin said.

"No one's blaming you for anything, Anakin. You did the best you could. There's nothing you could've done." Obi-Wan said.

"And I bet if you didn't go with Rick, we wouldn't have had that bag of guns." Ahsoka added.

"I just hope we can be here next time. These people need all the strength they can get." Anakin said.

"So, what do you think about the C.D.C? Think it's legit?" He asked.

"It better be. Because if not, I don't know how we could survive without a secure home to sleep in and food to eat." Obi-Wan replied.

"Try not to jinx us, Master." Ahsoka said.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rick went into the R.V to check on Jim. "His fever is worse." Carol said. "You need anything Jimbo, pal?" Anakin asked.

"Uh...water. Could use some water." Jim said.

"Water it is then." Anakin said as he and Carol walked out.

"You save a grave for me?" Jim asked after a moment of silence.

"Nobody wants that." Rick said.

"It's not about what you want. That, uh...sound you hear, that's God laughing while you make a plans." Jim said.

"What I want, Jim, if God allows, is to get you some help."

Jim started coughing and Obi-Wan gave him a bucket to spit in. "Watch the mangroves. Their roots will gouge the whole boat. You know that, right? Amy is there swimming. You'll watch the boat, right? You said you would." Jim said drowsy.

"We'll watch the boat. Don't worry." Rick said.

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey, Anakin, I need you to talk some sense into Rick. This C.D.C. thing is a mistake." Shane said walking up to Anakin.

"Sorry, I can't do that, Shane." He said.

"So you're backing him up?" Shane asked.

"Look, I'm not from here. I don't have enough knowledge of this place to make a choice. By the way, he seemed to have gotten us out of trouble before." Anakin said handing Carol the water for Jim.

"Just because you're not from here doesn't make you stupid. You're smart enough to know this plan is not gonna work out. Aren't you a general in an army? You need to have logic to pull off strategies."

"I'm not sure the same thing replies here." Anakin said.

Suddenly, Rick and Obi-Wan came out of the R.V. "What's going on guys?" Obi-Wan asked. "Just talking about the C.D.C plan, man. So what is it? Are we leaving or not, Rick? Maybe y'all just want to stay here. We could hang some more tin cans." Shane said.

"We can't stay here. You know that." Rick said.

"I was just telling Shane we should trust you, Rick. What do you say?" Anakin asked.

"Let's do our sweep." Shane said.

* * *

**In the woods**

Rick, Shane, and Anakin are doing a quick patrol in the woods. Rex and Cody patrolled the camp area. "I'll tell you what, man. These peopel, man, they're not convinced, you know? You head to the C.D.C., you might be on your own. You gotta really consider whether you want to put Lori and Carl in that kind of spot." Shane said.

"I got to do what's best for my family." Rick said.

"Best for your family? What's that? Exposing them to all kinds of risks." Shane said.

"As opposed to what? Crossing 100 miles of hostile territory? If we're looking for a lifeline, I say swim toward the closest ship, not swim further out to sea." Rick said.

"No matter what we decide to do, you have tough people like us to protect you guys. Face it, you're lucky to have us. But why can't you back us up, Shane?" Anakin asked.

"Look, I want to. It's just...I don't see it." Shane said.

"If it was your family, you'd feel differently." Rick said.

Shane stopped walking and looked at Rick. "What'd you say to me?" Shane said angrily.

"Oh here we go. I'm checking from the trees." Anakin said. Then he jumped into the air and started jumping tree to tree.

"I kept 'm safe, man. I looked after them like they were my own. That's what I did." Shane said.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Well, how'd you mean it? Go on, man. How'd you mean it?"

"You're misinterpreting me, all right? You're just hearing it wrong. Look, you know I can never repay that debt, okay?" Rick said. Suddenly, they heard a branch snap and got on guard.

Shane looks at Rick with his back turned and aimed his shotgun right at him. He turned around to see Dale and Cody looking at him. "I know." Shane said with a chuckle. "Gonna have to start wearing reflective vests out here. Seriously." He said with them still staring at him. "Come on, man!" He yelled to Rick. "Come on, man, let's go. Nothing out here." Shane said to Anakin in the trees. Shane walked away and Dale and Cody exchanged looks.

* * *

**Back at camp**

The group is sitting in chairs in a circle for a group meeting. "We've been, uh. We've been thinking about Rick 's plan. Now look, there are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together." Shane said to the group.

"So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning, alright?" Anakin added.

* * *

**The next day**

"Alright, everybody listen up." Cody said. Those of you on the C.B.s, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep all the chatter down, okay? If you have a problem and don't have a C.B., can't get a signal or anything at all, hit your horn one time. That will stop the caravan." Cody says to the group.

"Any questions?" Shane asked.

"We're uh...we're not going." Morales said.

"Why not?" Ahsoka asked.

"We have family in Bermingham. We want to be with our people." Morales's wife said.

"If you go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back." Anakin said.

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family." Morales said.

"You sure."

"We talked about it. We're sure."

"You do what's best for your family, Morales. No one's stopping you." Obi-Wan said. Rick got a revolver out of his bag and gave it to Morales and Shane gave him the ammo. "The box is half full. Shane said.

"Thank you." Morales said shaking his hand.

"Thank you all for everything." Lori said giving each a hug. The daughter hugged Sophia and Carl. Ahsoka hugged each of them also.

"You'll need some high tech weapons to make it through. Take 'em." Rex handed Morales a hand blaster and a bag of ammo and grenades. "Thanks, man."

"Good luck out there, M." Red said shaking his hand.

"Channel 40 if you change your minds, all right?" Rick said.

"Okay. Yeah.

"What makes you think our odds are any better?" Shane asked Rick.

"Come on. Let's go people. Let's move out." Anakin said. They all got in cars and the R.V and rode away in a caravan as Morales' car went the other way. Daryl was in the front on his motorcycle. Cody rode on the top of the R.V to look out.

* * *

**About 2 miles out**

"I told you we'd never make get far on that hose." Dale said to Rick. The R.V has broken down and they are stuck. "I told you I needed the one from the cube van." He added.

"Can you jury-rig it?" Rick asked.

"That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose. And I'm out of duct tape." Dale said.

"I see something up ahead." Cody said on top of the R.V.

"If we're lucky, it's a gas station." Shane said.

"Y'all, it's Jim. I don't think he can take anymore." Jacqui said coming out the R.V."Hey, Rick, you want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back." Shane said. "Anakin and I'll come along too and back you up." T-Dog said.

"Y'all keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back." Shane said.

* * *

Rick went inside the R.V to check on Jim. "We'll be back on the road soon." Rick said.

"Oh no. Christ. My bones...my bones are like glass. Every little bump...this ride is killing me. Leave me here. I'm done. Just leave me. I want to be with my family."

"They're all dead. I don't think you know what you're asking. The fever. You've been delirious more often than not." Rick said.

"I know. Don't you think I know? I'm clear now. In five minutes I may not be. Rick, I know what I'm asking. I want this. Leave me here. Now that's on me. Okay? My decision. Not your failure."

"It's what he says he wants." Rick said to the group outside the R.V. "And he's lucid?" Carol asked.

"He seems to be. I would say yes." Rick said.

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants. And I think we have an answer." Dale said.

"We just leave him here? We take off? I'm not sure I could live with that." Shane said. "In the Clone Army, no brother is left behind." Rex said.

"It's not your call, either one of you." Lori and Shane sat Jim down under a tree. "Hey, another d**n tree." Jim said with a laugh. "Hey, Jim, you know it doesn't need to be like this." Shane said.

"No. It's good. The breeze feels nice."

"Okay. Alright."

"Jim, do you want this?" Rick said showing a gun.

"No. You'll need it."

"Okay.

"Thanks for uh, for fighting for us." Dale said.

"Okay."Everyone each gave Jim a goodbye look and started getting back in the vehicles.

And they were on the road again.

* * *

**C.D.C.**

The group finally arrived at the C.D.C but quickly noticed that it's not protected. There are hundreds of dead people and walkers all over the area. Military tents are abandoned and so is tanks. Red and Cody led the group in the front and Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka followed in the back. "All right, everybody. Keep moving. Come one." Shane said. "Stay quiet." Anakin said. They got to the entrance but it was locked. "There's nobody here." Red said.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked.

"Walkers!" Cody shouted. Daryl shot the walker with his crossbow. "You led us into a graveyard!" Daryl yelled at Rick.

"He made a call." Anakin said.

"It was the wrong d**n call?"

"Just shut up! You hear me? Shut up. Shut up!" Shane said pushing back Daryl. "Rick, this is a dead end. You hear me? No blame."

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol said panickly.

"She's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark." Lori said also panickly.

"Fort Benning. Rick, it's still an option." Ahsoka said.

"She's right. That's the only option left." Shane said.

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's 100 miles." Andrea said.

"125. I checked the map." Glenn added.

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight, now?" Lori said.

"We'll think of something." Rick said.

"Let's get out of here."

"Let's go. Please." The group was saying.

"All right, everybody back to the cars." Shane was saying as everyone started to leave.

"The camera! It moved." Rick said looking at the camera. "You imagined it." T-Dog said.

"It moved."

"Rick, it is dead, man. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on." Shane said pulling Rick away. But Rick doesn't want to give up.

"Rick, it is dead! It's dead!" Shane said pulling him back.

"Rick, there's nobody here!" Lori yelled as Rick continued banging on the door.

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Please, we're desperate. Please help us. We have women, children. No food. Hardly any gas left. We have nowhere else to go! The group is gearing up to fight walkers and Lori is trying to calm Rick down. "If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please!"

"Rick, let's go." Shane said pulling him away.

"Please help us! You're killing us! You're killing us!" Rick shouted.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Revealing a bright white light.

* * *

**So that's Wildfire. Sorry it took so long. I honestly didn't feel like doing it. But since I'm on summer vacation, I should be able to post more often. Please Follow and REVIEW! :)**


End file.
